Ipod Challenge 2a parte
by Fuego V S
Summary: Continuación del Ipod Challenge con nuevas parejas y nuevas canciones. 10 breves historias de amor y desamor. Reto de Saint Seiya, Unión Fanfickera.


**¡Hola, queridos lectores míos!:**

 **Dije que regresaba con más parejitas y aquí estoy, porque unas se me habían quedado en el tintero, y porque he querido empezar el año escribiendo, y con este reto me la he pasado muy bien, me ha relajado, y tal y como lo deseaba, me ha removido las ideas inspiradoras. (Y no se me preocupen, porque de aquí me voy directo al capi 8 y al 59, respectivamente)**

 **Para quien no sepa qué onda con este ficsito, esta es la segunda parte de un reto que consiste en escoger un personaje, pareja, o fandom, apretar el botón de random o reproducción aleatoria en nuestra lista musical, y escribir de acuerdo a la canción que salga. El tiempo para desarrollar la historia es únicamente el de la duración de la canción.**

 **Va de nuevo para Andy, amiga y gurú musical, para todas las chicas de la Unión Fanfickera,**

 **y para mi querida Lady Saga. Amigosha, ¡Bienvenida al barco! Tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en ti y estaré empujándote para que compartas tus historias.**

* * *

Ipod Challenge 2ª parte

THE BAD TOUCH - Bloodhound Gang  
(IkkixShaina)

 ** _"…lo quieres rudo, estás fuera de los límites…"_**

 _Ciertamente, nunca había sido un hombre muy romántico, pero tampoco visualizó caer en una relación como aquella. Había comenzado al ver entrenar a Shaina: viendo cómo derrotaba oponente tras oponente con una energía, rabia y habilidades formidables, y con su cosmos tan aumentado, se le ocurrió la locura de que se batiera contra él. Las amazonas se horrrorizaron, pero la única de entre ellas que no llevaba máscara, se dio el lujo de sonreír, y aceptó._

 _No se emplearon hasta las últimas consecuencias, claro, pero sí lo suficiente para quedar total y absolutamente excitados con los roces que habían tenido con el cuerpo del otro. Fue una atracción nacida del tacto brutal, enraizada en el sudor y el banquete visual de piernas, brazos y músculos expuestos. Y aunque ninguno tenía experiencia previa, ambos se dejaron guiar simplemente por sus instintos más animales._

 _Así comenzaron._

 _Y en el sexo, se permitían ser tan salvajes como se les antojara, tan clandestinos, o arriesgados como quisieran..._

 ** _".. pon tus manos en mis pantalones y apuesto que enloquecerás…"_**

* * *

FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN - Bryan Ferry  
(AfroditaxShaina)

 ** _"Enamorarme otra vez nunca quise…"_**

 _Por mucho tiempo, pensó que jamás, jamás, volvería a amar. No lo deseaba. No lo buscaba. Y si bien era sumamente asediada, y de vez en cuando cedía a algunas caricias, pensó que sentir así no le volvería a suceder._

 _Pero sí pasó. Y de entre tantos hombre rodeándola, fue con él. No era inexplicable: su belleza, después de todo, era inaudita, pero él era mucho, mucho más que aquella cabellera, rostro, y cuerpo de ensueño. Él era redención, determinación, nobleza, delicadeza, fuerza, y romance... Y mientras hacían el amor entre sus rosas, Shaina supo que su corazón estaba nuevamente rendido, y que ahora sí, era correspondido._

 ** _"¿Qué puedo yo hacer? No puedo evitarlo"_**

* * *

LOVE ROLLERCOASTER - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
(SeiyaxSaori)

 ** _"Vayamos lento, vayamos rápido…"_**

 _Desde que decidieron mandarlo todo al Diablo y amarse, una de sus actividades favoritas era hacer ciertas cosas que antes les habían estado prohibidas, a plena luz del día y con mucha gente rodeándolos._

 _Saori estaba convencida de que había pasado tanto tiempo creciendo junto a Seiya que había absorbido como por ósmosis su sentido travieso y malicioso, porque de otro modo jamás hubiera disfrutado tanto de aquellas locuras..._

 _Y uno de sus lugares favoritos, era el parque de diversiones, y especialmente, aquellos enormes juegos mecánicos donde había que sentarse o colocarse en parejas. Y mientras sus amigos estaban frente o atrás de ellos, manos inquietas se movían por debajo de la ropa, acariciando, estrujando, explorando, pellizcando, mientras disimulaban poniendo cara de inocencia, y gritando por una emoción que no tenía nada que ver con ir en contra de la gravedad._

 _Sí, pensó Saori mientras jadeaba, amar era más emocionante que una montaña rusa..._

 ** _"Amarte es realmente salvaje"_**

* * *

WOMAN - Scorpions  
(DokhoxSun-rei)

 ** _"No puedo vivir, no puedo morir. Quiero saber quién diablos soy"_**

 _Se estremecía por completo de sólo pensarlo. Era una locura, iba en contra del modo en el que había vivido por más de doscientos años, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella estaba en sus pensamientos, en su sangre, en cada instante de su vida. Sus ojos no paraban de seguirla..._

 _Habría dolor. Habría traición. No habría vuelta atrás si él cedía ante sus sentimientos; estaba consciente, y le pesaba..._

 _Pero ella también lo deseaba (y no era su vanidad hablando, era su maldita sabiduría dictándole que para ella el mundo también había cambiado, y que cuando lo había mirado por primera vez tal y como había sido en su juventud, sus emociones también se transtornaron y modificaron)._

 _Habían dejado de ser familia para verse como hombre y mujer, y cada momento que pasaba era peor. La tentación era cada vez más grande, las distancias se acortaban, las barreras se debilitaban.._

 _Cuando encontró la nota de Shiryu explicando que había decidido radicar definitivamente en Grecia, las manos le temblaron, y esperó a que ella regresara a casa con las luces apagadas, puertas y ventanas abiertas, y la camisa ligeramente aflojada, decidido a construir para ella la vida más increíble._

 _ **"El tiempo ha llegado para sanar mi alma. Mujer, voy a cambiar tu mundo…"**_

* * *

MAKE ME LOSE CONTROL - Eric Carmen  
(ShuraxJuné)

 ** _"… ¿podría ser este el comienzo?"_**

 _Era su primera cita y él no podía estar más encantado. Habían decidido explorar juntos la ciudad, y para ambos era un acontecimiento. Y aunque los paisajes y las construcciones eran fantásticas, lo más fascinante para Shura, era verlo todo a través de ella, ver cómo sus ojos brillaban cuando algo le interesaba, cómo su bellísimo rostro se llenaba de vida y entusiasmo al descubrir cosas nuevas._

 _Y ella tarareaba o susurraba trozos de canciones mientras caminaban…_  
 _Su modestia, y sus malas experiencias anteriores en materia amorosa le impidieron concluir algo más de que ella cantara sólo canciones de amor._

 _Iban camino a una representación al aire libre cuando ella se detuvo en medio de la ancha calle que recorrían, jaló del cuello de su chaqueta para acercarlo y cantó:_

\- Abrázame, no me dejes ir.

 _Él al fin comprendió que era una invitación directa, puso una mano en su cintura, otra en su cuello, y la besó._

 _ **"Mantenme cerca, no me dejes ir, mantén este sentimiento vivo. Hazme perder el control"**_

* * *

TU CHE NE SAI - Gigi D'alessio  
(KanonxHilda)

"… lo cambiaría todo si estuvieras aquí conmigo…"

 _¿Quien hubiera dicho que todo le iba a salir tan mal, y que su abuso iba a tornarse en su contra?_

 _Cuando la vio por primera vez, se sintió deslumbrado. Habían sido poquísimas las mujeres a su alrededor, y aunque hubiera conocido a muchas, Hilda de Asgard era sumamente especial. Bellísima, poderosa, poseedora de una sonrisa arrebatadora y un cuerpo más que deseable. Y se aprovechó de la influencia del anillo para poseerla._

 _Claro que jamás pensó que ella se convertiría en una necesidad no sólo para su cuerpo, si no para su corazón. Los días que compartió a su lado lo dejaron marcado... Y tampoco imaginó que uno de los efectos, al serle retirado el anillo, sería que ella olvidaría absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos._

 _Así que sólo él recordaba cuán perfectos habían sido juntos, cuán felices..._

 _Y no lo diría jamás, pues ella había encontrado una nueva felicidad al lado de, ¿quién si no? su gemelo._

 _Así que en silencio, Kanon miraba todas las noches a la estrella Polar, y derramaba una lágrima por ella…_

 ** _"¿Qué sabes tú, si yo todavía estoy pensando solamente en eso?"_**

* * *

MILKSHAKE- Kellis  
(JunéxAngelo)

 ** _"Ellos se vuelven locos, por el modo en que me meneo…"_**

 _Shaina bailaba de la forma más provocativa posible, nadie podía negarlo. Cada vez que iba al único bar de Rodorio, los hombres enloquecían viendo su cuerpo contonearse con maestría, despertando el deseo de todos._

 _No era el caso de él, que de casualidad bebía ahí aquella noche, pero claro, apreció su técnica, su elasticidad, su ritmo, su soltura y su gracia._

 _Y resultó que Shaina decidió ayudar a Juné a mejorar su estilo de baile, Y fue entonces cuando el mundo se le puso de cabeza, porque la rubia, a pesar de no ser tan buena bailarina, tenía una aura de inocencia, que combinada con los movimientos tentadores que la Cobra le estaba enseñando, resultó ser una combinación afrodisiaca e irresistible para el Caballero de Cáncer, que se hizo asiduo del lugar (y de Juné)_

 ** _"Sé que lo quieres…"_**

* * *

SOMETHING - The Beatles  
(PandoraxIkki)

 _ **"Algo en la manera en que se mueve me atrae como ninguna otra amante…"**_

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Realmente… No.

\- Entonces no deberías…

\- Shhhh, déjame terminar. No, no estoy seguro, pero tengo este… presentimiento. Cuando estoy a tu lado, hay algo que me hace pensar que tú, que nosotros... que esto podría ser lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- No tomo decisiones basadas en presentimientos. Mucho menos puedo abandonar mi vida sólo porque tú quizás estés enamorándote de mí.

\- Lo sé, Pandora. Sé que quizás estoy pidiendo demasiado, que sólo viniste de intercambio a Japón, y que yo soy un muchacho que no recuerda nada de su pasado. Sé que es una locura pedirte, o prometerte algo. Pero mírame. No digas nada, sólo mírame, toma mis manos, respira al mismo tiempo que yo, y dime si no sientes deseos de averiguar, de descubrirme...

 ** _"Quédate y podría revelarse"_**

* * *

ESTOY AQUÍ - Shakira  
(HyogaxFlher)

 ** _"Sé que te dejé escapar, sé que te perdí..."_**

Querido Hyoga:

Estoy escribiéndote de nuevo, pues no tengo otro modo para tratar de comunicarme. Te he dejado mensajes en Japón, en Grecia, en el único teléfono de tu pueblito en Siberia, y nada. Así que espero esta carta de algún modo, algún día, te alcance. Estoy absolutamente arrepentida, y si me das una oportunidad, haré que todo funcione de nuevo entre nosotros.

Jamás debí de pedirte que renunciaras a tu vida como Caballero. Ahora entiendo que fue un error enorme, una absoluta estupidez, y lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que era tan feliz a tu lado que no quería despegarme ni un segundo de ti. NO quería compartirte, no quería competir. Y fui una imbécil. Debí de haber sabido que cada instante contigo era un regalo enorme, y que no era nadie para poner condiciones.

Vuelve, por lo que más quieras.

No volveré a quejarme por las interrupciones, ni a cuestionar tu deber. Necesito volver a besarte, necesito volver a ser feliz, y eso sólo sucederá si regresas.

Vuelve a Asgard.

Tuya, Flher.

 _ **"…sigo esperándote"**_

* * *

SMOKE ON THE WATER - Deep Purple  
(SeiyaxPandora)

 _ **"A la orilla del Lago Ginebra"**_

\- Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

\- Yo también. No debimos de haber aceptado esa bebida.

\- Me dijeron que era para entrar en onda y bailar toda la noche.

\- Qué estupidez.

\- Bien que la tomaste.

\- Ya, lo importante es hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Seiya? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Me siento… increíble

\- ¿En serio?

\- No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella

 _Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga voltearon, y ninguno pudo encontrar nada tan fascinante en el lago como para mirarlo durante más de una hora._

\- ¿Ella?

\- Se llama Pandora, y es bellísima. Tiene cabellos negros y acuosos, piel de leche, y unas piernas… podría dedicarme a mirarlas por el resto de mi vida.

\- Yo digo que lo llevemos al hospital.

 _Seiya se aventó de pronto al agua, y los otros se lanzaron detrás, preocupadísimos de que su intoxicado amigo pudiera hacerse daño._

 _Lo sacaron a rastras mientras él comenzaba a contonearse de formas por demás extrañas._

\- ¡Seiya, no es momento de bailar!

\- Sssssh, váyanse. Queremos estar a solas.

 _Y mientras sus amigos trataban de conseguir ayuda, Seiya cerró los ojos, extasiado, sintiendo como su alucinada compañera besaba su cuerpo y lo acariciaba hasta hacerlo ver fuego en el cielo._

 _ **"…humo en el Agua..."**_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo amaron, lo odiaron, no quedó claro?**

 **Esta vez no me pareció tan loca la selección musical, pero confieso que me voy sintiendo mal con Flher y con Kanon, parece que nomás no logro darles felicidad...**

 **Y si ponen atención, la historia de "Woman" puede ligarse con "Azúcar Amargo", del primer reto, "Estoy aquí" con "The Search is Over", y "Milkshake" podría ser el antecedente de "Falling in Love Again". No hice las conexiones a propósito, pero cuando releí me di cuenta (bueno, Woman sí fue una secuela, jejeje, pues parece que intrigó a varios el triángulo, y porque se me hizo interesante de explorar)**

 **En fin, me voy, pues como bien saben, hay muuuuucho que escribir... Oh, y recuerden que comentarios, críticas y dudas serán resueltas con agrado.**

 **¡Feliz 2016, vayamos con todo!**

 **Con un enorme abrazo,**

 **Fuego.**


End file.
